


Original creepypasta-Am I the Queen of the Underworld?

by KioumaUwUTrash10



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28411641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KioumaUwUTrash10/pseuds/KioumaUwUTrash10
Summary: Lillith Smith had a weird childhood... and her life is about to get even weirder.





	Original creepypasta-Am I the Queen of the Underworld?

I've always known something was off about me, and now I know why. Let me start from the beginning. Hi. My name is Lillith Smith. My mom died when I was three, and ever since then, I've been treated like royalty. Anyways, every firstborn girl of the firstborn girl was the most important out of everyone else.

My classmates always called me a spoiled brat, and I was the outcast. They would bully me, and they would end up going missing the next day. People made rumors that I had powers or some shit.

The first strange experience I remember was when I was five. I had a doll that looked beautiful, and I adored her. One day I was playing with her, and I was called to dinner. My dad was setting the table, and I ran with my doll to my seat. My dad was holding a fork, and I would have died unless I shoved my doll in front of me. The fork was shoved inside my doll's arm. My doll started squirting blood from the wound. All I could hear were screams from the doll until they finally died down. I was shocked, I fell back and passed out in my doll's blood. I woke up the next day in my bed with a splitting headache but never thought of it again. And then the whispering started.

Oh, the whispering, please make it stop. I would pray to god, but that would make my dad would beat me half to death and I would cry for days. The whispering would say horrible things, I just want it to stop.

I was 10. Loving life, at least trying to. Every one who bullied me would die still. They would stop going missing, and so many families were "put at peace". The deaths varied from car crashes, murders, or suicides. There was only one survivor. They would only talk to me, they were nice to me. They would watch every death in their nightmares. He said that he always saw a shadow-like creature. I would see the creature in the corner of my eyes sometimes...

Anyway, my next experience happened when I was sixteen. I was dating an amazing guy, named Zane. He had everything. Smarts, looks, kindness, strength, you get the idea. I got a text message from him, saying that we needed to talk at school. I got to school the next day and saw him waiting at his locker. “What’s up?” I asked him. He said in an irritated voice, “Listen, why did you send me those texts yesterday?”. He showed me his texts from the day before. They read:  
Me: Hey I need 2 tell u something  
Zane: sure whats up  
Me: I can't see u anymore  
Zane: y?  
Me: ur such a pain to me leave me alone  
Zane: does that mean it's over?  
Me: yeah leave me the fuck alone  
I couldn’t believe it. I checked my phone. They weren’t there. Zane died the next day. Tortured to death. They have no leads, no evidence. Every time I started to date someone, a month in the same thing would happen. The same nightmares over and over.

My only request is that you tell my story. I picked my family off, one by one, leaving no one left. I’m going to end it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for making it this far! If you post any fanart (which you probably won't), comment the link down below!


End file.
